


【尊禮】幕間

by silvia7013



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia7013/pseuds/silvia7013
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto





	【尊禮】幕間

自飛機座艙內小小的窗口向外看，稍稍垂眼便能望見那尊高舉火炬、遙望著北大西洋彼端故鄉的女神。

紐約，這是宗像禮司第二次踏上這塊陌生的國土。

第一次來到這已經是很多、很多年前的事了，那時異能者的數量不似現今爆炸般地不斷攀升－－「簡直像末日絕症一樣。」擁有淡金髮色的副官曾這麼感嘆道－－他的工作不像現在那麼的複雜繁多。在那尚且稱得上時光靜好的曾經中，他和周防尊一起來過這個城市旅行。

現在想來，和赤王一同在異國旅行真是件荒謬可笑的回憶，也記不清當時究竟是因為什麼理由和那傢伙在這地方耗上了整整一周的假期，但他們確實一起走過曼哈頓區中許多大大小小的街道，無論是遠近馳名的百老匯大道，或是不為大眾所知的小徑。

不過那些都已經是十分遙遠的事情了。

微微勾起嘴角，宗像推了下鼻樑上的眼鏡，這樣細微的動作引起了身邊副官的小小關切－－「馬上就要降落在拉瓜地亞機場了，室長。我們是第三順位降落。」這麼說著的淡島同時遞上了一份以青色為封皮、正中央有著Scepter 4燙金紋章的文件夾。

「他們會馬上將您的行李送至華道夫酒店，請您下了飛機後和黃金之王一道前往聯合國大廈旁聽聯合會議。」說著，女子有些不悅地微皺起了眉。

其實他們並沒有一定要參加這次會議的義務，畢竟這種國際事務應由本國總理負責即可，但隨著異能者的數量日益增多，甚至擴張至國外，青之王和黃金之王私下商討後，認為他們幾位現存的王權者也該關注一下這類的事件及討論。

並不是對室長的決定有何意見，只是看著眼前這人早該感到疲倦卻仍幾乎完美無缺的姿態，她感到些許不忍。然而眼前這人是不需要這種近似於同情的情緒的，於是深知上司個性的她只是安靜無聲地做好自己份內該做的一切事務。

「謝謝妳了，淡島君。對了，稍晚麻煩妳調查一下綠之王和黑之王是否出席。若是那兩位有來的話，加強華道夫和聯合國大廈周邊方圓30里的守備，分寸由妳拿捏。」

「是的。」

飛機艙內『請勿離開座位』的警示燈已然亮起，空服員甜美的嗓音經過擴音器的轉換，摻雜了機械式雜音特有的冷漠。

宗像禮司向外俯望了紐約市最後一眼。  
有些過去太過遙遠，先是在腦海中搖晃成了好幾張模糊的剪影，接著被時光一點一滴燒去痕跡，最終燃成大腦皮層皺褶中堆積著的灰燼，只有偶爾揚起的灰能勾起一些過往的輪廓。

畢竟那都是很久很久以前的回憶了啊。  
那抹淺淡的微笑並未自宗像臉上退去，只是究竟他那道笑容之中的嘲諷究竟是對著這世界，還是對著他自己......能夠參透宗像禮司笑容的人此刻並不在這裡。

窗外是清晨特有的明亮光線，跨過了十四小時的時區，現在外頭的天色和他們剛起飛時所見到的並無太大的不同。

越過自由女神像，她的身後是一整座被禁錮著的城市。  
城市中的人們成天高喊著自由平等博愛之類的口號，卻同時剝削著遙遠海峽另一邊的其他國家。走在路上的行人都生著一副相同的臉孔，自私自大貪婪，以及盲目。整座城市被自以為是的心魔禁錮著，濃厚的廢氣讓人看不清真實的樣貌，身在其中還硬是要說那是一陣恍惚模糊的浪漫，如同一顆表面完好，內部卻腐爛得發黑的黯淡蘋果。

這是世界的縮影。  
一個因殘缺而有趣的世界。

聯合國大廈一樓的大型會議廳之中，各國代表正為了異能者大量出現而造成的社會、國際問題爭論不休。

有人提議集中管理異能者以及他們的王，有人提議在國際法庭上立案管理這群「已不能稱得上是人類」的人們，甚至有偏激派主張將異能者們全數撲殺。

無論哪條提議，都完整地表達了這些人對於異能者的恐懼，以及在這份恐懼之下蒼白的無能為力。

宗像禮司與國常路大覺並席而坐，在中央會議室上方隔出的、有能夠綜觀會議室全景玻璃窗的貴賓室之中。

「真是場鬧劇不是嗎，國常路大人。」青之王輕笑了一聲，冷眼看著底下的喧鬧，語氣中滿是對於這場荒謬鬧劇的輕蔑。

「一直都是這樣的。」國常路年輕時就經歷過這樣的混亂，相比當時的炮火隆隆，或許現下還算是好上了許多。  
總歸都是相似的戲碼，只不過換了時空、換了丑角。

「說得也是。」哼笑了一聲，宗像禮司的嘴角微微揚起，眼神正對上了底下有些不知所措望向他們的日本代表。一對上了他的眼睛，對方隨即像是觸電一般移開了視線，投入新一輪的論戰之中。

「看來今日是不會有什麼結果了。」  
「對於人類來說，結果從一開始就不存在啊，青王宗像禮司。」國常路大覺並沒有看向他，被風霜洗磨得無比清明銳利的眼直盯著下方的一片混亂，眼中充斥著不知是釋然還是再不抱任何希望的情緒。

「或許吧，但若不是為了追求一個結果，他們就不會聚在這了。」但就如國常路大覺所言，結果打從一開始便不存在，而這些人類不過是如同唐吉訶德一般追尋著一個自始至終都不存在的幻影。

放下手中已然冷涼的茶水的同時，青王瞥了眼身側空下的兩個位置－－目前殘存的王權者之中最麻煩的兩位並未出席......不算好事也不算壞事，不過就著不用看見綠之王那張惹人厭的臉......或許屬於好事的成份占的多一些。

「那麼，既然綠王和黑王也並未到場，我想我就先行告退了，還請您見諒，國常路大人。」  
「嗯。」

他們誰都沒有看著對方，宗像禮司轉過身後扯了扯突地讓他覺得有些緊的領口，接著從容不迫地自後方的出口離開，留下高大魁梧的老者以及一室的靜寂。

在他們的正下方，爭辯與爭論從未休止，一如拉斐爾畫作中被言語和惡意薰染得汙濁的烏雲。差別只在於，在現實中愈發灰黑的，不只天邊遙不可及的雲彩。

宗像禮司回到位於公園大道上的飯店時，時間還未過中午十二點。  
簡單地洗去一身舟車勞頓造成的些許疲憊，當他站在位居高樓層房內那片落地窗前時，紐約市正是一片剛甦醒的喧鬧。  
接近正午的陽光照耀在整座城市之上，被大樓的玻璃反射，帶出一道道炫目刺眼的白光。

恍然間有種溫暖的錯覺。  
但事實上，因嚴重的熱島效應，外面此時是一片和溫暖相差甚遠的悶熱。

宗像回頭看了眼時鐘，離預定回日本的班機還有大約九個小時，交代伏見君彙整的會議記錄以及總結大概還需要四個鐘頭才會出來－－根據會議結束時間推算。其實宗像禮司有些不解為何那樣毫無建設性的討論能持續那麼長的時間。

總之，這段時間他可以當作休閒時間來運用。

他突然想出去走走。  
就權當是出差的一點福利吧，他想。  
也很久沒到曼哈頓來了，距離上次......七年左右了吧。

像是想起什麼值得開心的事一般微勾起嘴角，向自家副手發了封短訊後，他將手機放進剛換上的便服口袋，接著便兀自走出了飯店。

雖說曾經來過，但由於太過久遠，曼哈頓的街道在宗像禮司的記憶中幾乎已模糊成一張洗壞了的相片，有些轉角彷彿似曾相似，卻絲毫沒有印象它們會通向哪裡。

他想了想，決定到離自身所在的公園大道不遠的第五大道晃晃。

第五大道，曼哈頓最為重要的南北幹道之一，因路上有許多著名的美術、博物館，因此又被稱為藝術館大道。

當初和周防尊一起經過這裡時，對方毫不掩飾的意興闌珊讓他嘲諷了許久。

「果然是毫無文化素養的野蠻人啊，周防。」  
「也只有你喜歡這些複雜的東西。」紅髮的男人哼笑著回應他的挑釁，同時無聲地將他被冬季霜雪凍得有些發紅的手指握住。

他還記得那份溫度，在許多個冬季中曾無數次溫熱他本就冷涼、到寒流時更是冰得有些僵硬的手，但經歷過了許許多多事情的洗刷，當時還覺著溫暖的體溫現今只餘下過於高溫帶來的煩躁感。

那人的體溫只有在冬季時能令他喜歡，宗像禮司想著。

延著63街向東方走，第五大道不過是三百公尺左右的距離，沿途上有著各樣大同小異的商店，只可惜沒有任何能夠吸引他目光的事物。

直到紫羅蘭色的眸子無意間瞥見了一處小巷內一塊有些眼熟的木製招牌。

那是一間坐落在陰暗巷子內的小小古董店，初夏的窒悶和狹小晦暗的空間揉合在一起，讓此處的空氣凝結了某種像是沼澤般令人不悅的味道。

大約四個手掌大小的牌子上以鐵絲烙上了一串優美的花體英文字母，木頭的邊緣有些裂開、磨損的痕跡，看得出已經十分老舊了，以生鏽的鐵鍊掛在門的上方，偶不時被巷弄之間的風吹出一陣「嘎、嘎、嘎」的沙啞聲音。

Eternity，永恆。

他記得這裡。

也不是說印象特別深刻，只是這家店有樣挺特別的東西，當時周防尊和他曾經在這間古董店裡駐足過幾分鐘。

宗像禮司走至門前向店裡頭看了一眼，店內幾乎所有東西都積了層厚厚的灰，看得出是許久沒有營業了，灰塵附在那些飽含了時光的器皿、裝飾物上，被遺忘在這紛擾市區的某個角落，莫名地有份蒼涼感。

也不知道當初吸引他們視線的墜子還在不在這裡。  
是的，當初吸引宗像禮司和周防尊的東西是一只墜子，一只作工異常精細的美麗墜子－－水滴形狀，紺色的水晶的正中央包著像是一簇火焰的赤色琥珀。

只可惜他們兩個都是男人，那只墜子誰也不適合，於是他們也不過就是多看了幾眼，並沒有把這件事掛在心上。

瞥了一眼左手邊的玻璃櫥窗，宗像禮司有些訝異地發現裡頭有一座看起來頗有年代的立鐘，指針還在緩緩地拖著步伐向前走動。

他走至櫥窗前，看著立鐘的擺針一左一右地敲著節奏，忽地有種跳脫時間的錯覺－－這座鐘怎麼看都不像是會走的，但它卻確實地至今仍一點一滴在這或許早被遺忘的角落數著時間，就像是被時空遺忘在此處。

為著自己一閃而過的想法輕蔑地笑了一聲，宗像禮司的視線隨意掃過了遍玻璃櫥窗內的物品，卻意外地發現那條他曾見過的墜飾正垂掛在中旁一座鐵絲編織而成的、形狀優美的架子上。

他不禁哼笑了一聲－－  
「還真是像被遺忘了一樣。」

「還真不像你會說的話啊，宗像。」

忍不住頓了一下，他紫羅蘭色的眸子瞬間充滿了不可置信－－為著方才聽見的聲音。  
猛地轉身，金色鐘擺劃過下一秒的瞬間，宗像禮司確信自己瞥見了一個豔紅色的影子出現在玻璃窗的倒影上。

接著他轉過身時映入眼簾的赤之王證明了他的視覺並無出錯。

周防尊和他模糊記憶中的樣子幾乎沒有差別，無論是一頭向後倒梳的張狂紅髮、萬年不變的純白襯衫黑色皮衣，亦或是左眼眼尾下方的淺淺血痕和左胸口上由他刺穿出的、直至心臟的傷口。

「異能者嗎。」這不是問句。青之王的視線此刻像一把銳利的刀，預備硬生生剖開眼前人所有的皮肉，最好連骨頭都拆解下來，將他一切差勁的偽裝都剝除乾淨。

只是他沒有料到他的對手會如此直接地接下這把刀，甚至不顧自己是否會皮開肉綻。

「人老了記憶力也跟著變差了嗎。」這麼說著的周防尊一把拉過他的手，直往自己左胸口上的刀傷刺進。

乾涸的血液附在皮膚上，已沒有了溫熱黏稠的噁心觸感，穿過皮下組織和肋骨後，宗像禮司的指尖觸碰到了一個大約拳頭大小的柔軟物體，白皙的食指細細地劃過那道和天狼完全相符的狹長刀傷，這應該是周防尊的心臟。

「哦呀，還真是惡趣味啊。那麼，可以請你解釋一下嗎，周防尊。」將手抽回時，他的手上並無沾染任何的血跡或是類似血液成份的粉末，甚至連一丁點的血液特有的鐵鏽味都沒有。  
看來周防尊目前處於一種挺微妙的狀態，也不知道除了自己其它人看不看得見他。

面對質問，眼前的男人卻只回給他一個看上去惡劣無比的笑容。  
「很重要嗎？」

微微一頓後他忍不住嗤笑出聲，宗像禮司想自己是問了個愚蠢的問題。  
「不，一點都不重要。」

反正眼前這人是周防尊這點是不會錯的，他所知道的、已然死透的周防尊。  
在正午的陽光穿過對街的高樓打在他們身上時，宗像禮司確認了這點－－柏油鋪成的路面上只有他一人的影子。

重新晃上曼哈頓的第五大道，相似的街景、相同的旅伴，只是這次他和這個旅伴之間隔著的不再只是短短的十幾公分。

「還真是死了都不讓人平靜啊，周防。」  
「總比你活著也囉嗦得半死要好些。」

並肩走著，在周防尊身旁卻聞不到任何菸味讓他有些不習慣，想了一陣後，宗像自自己的口袋內拿出了一只菸捲。

此舉惹來了周防尊彷彿自喉嚨深處發出的、低低的呵笑聲，像是挑釁一般。  
「室長大人也染上菸癮了？」

並未多做回應，宗像在拿起打火機點起菸捲時意味深長地看了對方一眼，無聲的回擊。

「偶爾也會有想吸毒氣的時候。」

行道樹的綠蔭幾乎要遮蓋住整條馬路，偶爾穿過樹葉間的陽光在他們臉上灑上明亮不一的光點，非假日的第五大街只有稀疏的背包客在路上晃蕩，偶爾迎面吹來的、帶著夏日陽光悶熱氣息的風似乎也摻進了一股慵懶的味道。一切似乎又重回到很多很多年前，世界還未因赤之王的王權爆發而亂了平衡的時光。

他們就這樣沉默且漫無目的地向前走。不言過去、不問未來，反正都是些過於遙遠的存在，就像是黏在馬路邊上的口香糖，碰到了只嫌麻煩。

打破此刻靜謐的，是一串由管風琴發出的、響徹雲霄的旋律。  
朝聲源望去時，宗像發現他們走到了聖派翠克教堂的前方，而此刻教堂裡頭正在進行例行的彌撒。

宗像停下腳步在外遠遠觀望著，紺色眼眸中是一貫的清明理智。  
他是不信教也不信鬼神的，至於為何如此輕易接受右手邊男人的存在，他想，他只是相信周防尊，單單相信這個早已不存在世界上的傢伙。

多麼荒謬。

「你已經死了，周防。」

宗像禮司確信自己是對著對方說的，對於將赤王斬殺的自己，他沒有必要多做提醒。青之王自始至終都是最為理智的一方。

「嗯啊。」隨意地附和了兩個像是讚同意味的單音，周防尊握住了他空著的手，就像好幾個冬季前所做過的，只是自指尖傳遞至大腦感官中樞的，只剩下失了溫度的觸覺。

「已經是夏天了啊。」赤髮的男人突地感嘆道，嘴邊揚起的弧度卻和語氣中的可惜相差甚遠。藍紫色的眸子瞥了他一眼，接著將手上快要燃盡的菸丟進了隨身攜帶的菸灰袋中。

「冬天已經很遠了。」

周防似是忍不住地哼笑出聲，同時將他的手握得更緊了一些。  
「記得夢幻騎士嗎。」「那齣沒看成的歌舞劇？」

「你也是唐吉訶德啊，宗像。」燦金色的眸子直直地望向他，好似意圖闖進他的靈魂深處。  
宗像禮司揚起嘴角，對這樣的形容不置可否。

「你卻永遠都不會是加拉斯果。」於周防尊這個個體，再沒有永遠可言，也就遑論是否敲醒他的執著。

「無所謂，只要你成為自己的加拉斯果。」

「不，我想並沒有這個必要。」邁開步伐，宗像回過頭向起初來的方向走，算算時間差不多了啊，悠閒的時光差不多該結束了。伏見君看來已經將匯報給弄好了呢－－就在他口袋中的手機無聲地震動第三次的訊息提示時。比預定的時間還要早了許多，大約是耐性用盡了吧。

回應他的是一聲呵笑以及另一人的鞋跟喀在人行道磚頭上的聲響。

陽光被不知不覺冒出的積雨雲擋住了大半，熱島效應造成的烏雲壟罩在他們的頭上。東邊還是一片陽光普照，金黃色的光灑在教堂的十字架上方，明亮得像是要驅逐世上一切陰暗的悲劇與不幸。

他們頭頂上頂著的灰暗卻從未遠離。

雨滴猝不及防地落下，路上的行人紛紛走避至最近的屋簷下躲雨，唯有他們兩人毫無所動地繼續慢步走著，直到回到一開始轉進的街區，周防尊停下了腳步。

落下的雨滴被光線鑲上了一道金邊，和正看著他的周防尊的瞳孔是一樣的顏色。  
如火焰般張狂的髮沒有碰到半滴雨水，相比之下渾身濕透的宗像禮司不免顯得有些狼狽。

「看來你也過的不輕鬆啊。」  
「也不想想都是誰害的。」

雨勢隨著時間的推移愈來愈大，他們兩人面對面站著，之間像是隔了道光幕，看不清彼此的神情，唯一能稍微揣測對方情緒波動的體溫和心跳於他們來說更是毫無用處得可笑。

「我不需要加拉斯果。」宗像禮司突地說道，眼裡是一片周防尊所熟悉的堅定，那是和宗像禮司將劍刺進他左胸口時相同的堅定。

「吾等大義，沒有迷惘。」

微愣了一瞬，接著周防尊勾起嘴角、放開了那雙無法再被任何事物溫暖的手。

「看來是我太小看你了啊，宗像。」  
「很可惜的，似乎是這樣沒錯。」

深黑色的雲層在大雨之中似是變得單薄，幾束光芒穿過那些孔隙灑落在街道上，整個世界恍若灑滿了光。

在那一片光幕之中，赤色的人影漸漸變得有些透明，像是即將燃燒殆盡的火焰。在周防尊完全消逝在他的視線之前，宗像確信自己聽到了來自對方的輕笑以及低語－－

「下次換個牌子的菸抽吧。」

他嘴邊彎起一個了然的弧度，邁步轉回原來的街區時，順手將口袋中的空煙盒扔進路旁的垃圾桶。

「我對廉價菸的味道可是一點興趣都沒有啊，周防。」

走回酒店的路上，宗像禮司朝那間古董店看了一眼。灰暗的小巷內，木製招牌被雨水模糊得看不清字跡，而玻璃櫥窗裡空無一物。


End file.
